denpamen3fandomcom-20200213-history
The Denpa Men
This page will focus on the Denpa Men themselves and will include color attributes and antenna classes. The Denpa Men obviously differ greatly from each other. One very noticeable feature is the color of their fur that they have. The color of a Denpa Man is a major factor in the game since it determines how well they deal and receive attacks since most attacks have an element assigned to them, such as fire or ice. How good or bad they are against an element is shown by a number which can be increased or decreased with equipment. The numbers show up as negatives if they're weak against an element or positives if they have resistance to an element. There are a total of 8 different elements, each having their own color, and 12 different colors. Even though a Denpa Man has resistance against an element, it does NOT mean their physical attacks deal more damage. Only equipment that changes their attack's element can make them deal more damage than they already do. For each antenna skill, it's assigned a type, element, target, and effect range. Each skill also has a level at which it's learned and how much AP is used up. All of this info can be found in the Museum in the antenna skill's page. Some skills, however, don't have an element assigned to them. Like Healing antennae, cures, buffs/debuffs and the list goes on. Color Attributes Sometimes you'll come across a Denpa Man who is two colors. Their resistances and weaknesses are a bit different in that they'll have a few characteristics from each color such as having -1 to two elements but +1 for a different one. They're not too common, but they're not "rare" either. Attack Antenna For each antenna skill, it's assigned a type, element, target, and effect range. Each skill also has a level at which it's learned and how much AP is used up. All of this info can be found in the Museum in the antenna skill's page. Bonus Antenna Some skills, however, don't have an element assigned to them. These are usually "bonus" skills which are useful for various things you want or need, such as getting the opportunity to double the gold you get from a battle or healing your team. Dual/Fusion Antennae Even with all of these antennae, there are still a few new antennae introduced in Denpa Men 3. They are usually called Dual or Fusion Antennae. Their abilities are special in that they use two elements to attack instead of the usual one element. Getting a Denpa Man with this kind of antenna is tricky since you'll need to know which normal, single element antenna to catch. For all of the following antennae, it's necessary to keep them in your party in order to ensure their antenna changes. If you level them up to a certain level while they're in your party, their antenna will change to the Dual Antenna. But if they're not, their antenna will change to the next level of their original antenna. However, you can still catch Dual antenna Denpa Men via Antenna Tower if you're lucky. They'll appear as shiny. Usually, a Denpa has to be of a certain color, whether they be painted or not, and have a certain "attack all" element antenna. For example, if you're trying to get a Black Sun antenna, you can have a white Denpa Man who, when you evolve them up to level 7, will have the Dark Mist antenna. Since Black Sun is a Light/Dark antenna, you have both of those elements present now. White Denpa = Light Dark Attack = Dark So, if you keep that Denpa Man in your party until they level up to 16, where they would have leveled up to the Deep Shadow antenna, their antenna will instead change into Black Sun. The same goes for the reverse of this Denpa Man. An example of the reverse working: Orange Denpa (Earth) + Ice Attack All (Ice) = Frozen Fossil (Dual Antenna) Or... Light Blue Denpa (Ice) + Earth Attack All (Earth) = Frozen Fossil (Dual Antenna) This was tested with two different Denpa Men. The first one in the middle shows an orange Denpa who had an ice attack (all) antenna evolving into the Dual Antenna Frozen Fossil. The one to the far right, who is a light blue Denpa Man who once had an earth attack (all) antenna, has also had their antenna evolve into the same dual antenna as the opposite of themselves. Fourth Tier Singles There's ''also ''a way to evolve your "single enemy attack" antenna into a stronger antenna. Fourth level single attack skill evolution requires the Denpa Man to be the appropriate color for that attack. Painting a Denpa Man won't work. Example: To get Ferocious Flames the Denpa Man with Rising Flames must be naturally red and Level 60. Category:Denpa Men Category:Antenna